if the sky falls, hold up your hands
by freelux
Summary: And it's like a punch to the gut when she realizes that suddenly, her fairytale world isn't enough. BeckCat.


a/n: OH MY GOD WHO WROTE THIS I DON'T EVEN KN- oh yeah, i did.

no idea how this happened, seriously. i wanted to write cade and then i wanted to try something new so i wanted to write cori and then i realized i have a bunch of cori stuff in my files already so i tried this. Yaah run-on sentence o:

so this happened. i don't even know, it's early and i'm tired even though i just gulped down some monster assault. helllll yes. by the way, this is really, really long o: longest oneshot i've EVER done, probably. they were originally supposed to be a bunch of little drabbles in one thing that went through the course of their relationship, but as soon as i started writing the first drabble it turned into over TWO PAGES for ONE section. so it's long. you've been warned.

okay. just read it and leave me a review telling me how suckish it was :D

* * *

:::

/

There are glow-in-the-dark stars on Cat Valentine's ceiling.

They've been there glowing faithfully ever since she was in middle school. She remembers how excited she was the first night to stare at the ceiling and count them all and daydream. She remembers how everyone she showed laughed at her and told her it was stupid. She remembers she didn't care because_ she_ liked (and still likes) them.

But tonight Cat's too exhausted to count the stars or make up little names for them that she'll forget about in the morning. She simply stares blankly at the cluster of radiating five-pointed stars until she no longer can keep her eyes open.

She doesn't sleep. Instead, she imagines.

At first it has hazy, dreamlike qualities before the image in her head becomes clear and she can resume the adventure, smiling and giggling in the darkness.

In her imagination there's a girl with hair the color of red velvet cupcakes and she's sitting in a tower and staring up at the stars scattered across the velvet night sky. Instead of the cliché moping around inside the tower she's kneeling on a wooden footstool with her elbow on the edge of the windowsill, biting her lip with the moon reflecting in her eyes. She's not at all depressed or miserable. She just likes looking at the stars and just happens to be locked in a tower made of smooth grey stones.

And just like in all the fairy tales, her imagination conjures up a beautiful white horse, it's coat contrasting against the night sky. But it's not the steed that catches her attention - it's the person riding it. She can't see his face yet (it's hidden in the shadows) but just knowing that somebody's coming to rescue her and whisk her away to a beautiful vanilla-scented wedding with beautiful flowers is enough for her to nearly jump out of her seat.

Cat reads way too many fairy tales.

She doesn't realizes that she's no longer imagining or that now she's actually sound asleep and curled beneath her sheets.

She's no longer in control of her thoughts.

And now her hero is getting closer and closer and closer but she can't see his face yet and it's frustrating. So frustrating she nearly screams. And he's getting closer, closer, closer and the moonlight is allowing her to catch quick glimpses of him. But all she can see is that he's got dark hair. And he's hot. Even though she can't see his face yet.

She nearly loses it because her dream self will be able to see him in mere seconds, right after he steps into that pool of light beneath the window…

And so he does.

It takes her dream self (well, she's always been a little slow) a few seconds to comprehend anything because at first all she can see is this really, really hot guy standing below her window and he looks familiar now and…

Her heart nearly stops and she almost shrinks back in shock.

Yes. This gorgeous, beautiful guy her dreams have created is none other than Beck Oliver.

Cat wakes up in a cold sweat, trembling. She gasps a couple times to make sure her heart's still beating and she's not dying of embarrassment before collapsing back on the bed.

How on _Earth_ has she managed to dream about_ Beck Oliver_?

In fact, all she's been thinking about today is how freaked out she's getting of Robbie. She was expecting to have some kind of nightmare where he's a giant and he's chasing her down empty roads as she screams.

But no. She's managed to have a dream about Beck and the worst part is, he _rescued_ her from that daunting terror.

(Why?)

Cat thinks. She stares up at the ceiling and the stars on it and wonders why it's Beck she's thinking about. She makes a list of his positive traits but not the negatives. Cat doesn't like looking at the negatives in anyone.

Plus, she thinks sheepishly, Beck doesn't have many negative qualities.

_One._ He's one of the only people that's really nice to her and doesn't call her crazy.

_Two._ He's continued to stick around even after she nearly blinded him with the world's brightest light-up keychain.

_Three._ He's just really, really nice to her. So nice she doesn't understand it and that thought makes her palms sweaty.

_Four._ He's kind of, err, cute…

That's where she stops herself because even if it's just a thought it's wrong and embarrassing because he's _Jade's_ boyfriend. And for some reason beyond her comprehension that thought of Beck belonging to_ Jade_ (and her not getting any part of him, really) makes her so nauseous she considers running to the bathroom.

For the rest of the night she ignores that thought and continues to stare at the ceiling, all the while making a mental list of reasons why she's dreamed about him. She's at number 26 when she can't possibly think of another. In fact, she isn't even sure how she got this many reasons in the first place.

Quitting and going to sleep now seems like a reasonable thing to do.

Cat's nearing her beautiful dreamland (and tonight she's more anxious to fall asleep than ever) when her eyes suddenly snap open as she runs through her list, silently mouthing the reasons.

She's come up with one final motive.

Smiling at her ceiling and close her eyes contentedly, she quickly adds it to the list before going back into 'Attempt to Sleep' mode.

_Reason twenty seven:_ She doesn't think Beck would make fun of her glow-in-the-dark-stars.

:::

:::

/

It's all happening in slow motion.

Cat's sitting (for once) on a bench by her locker, swinging her legs and talking to Tori, who's standing up and feverishly scribbling onto a forgotten homework assignment sheet.

And the only thing that keeps her from continuing the story about how her dog ate her cookie is _them_ coming down the hall, hand in hand. It's like one of those tasteless scenes in movies where the popular girls walk through a doorway, flipping their blonde locks and pursing their pink lips.

Except it's _him _and _Jade _(and Cat feels nauseous again realizing that she wants to be Jade _sooo_ badly right now) and they're coming down the hall and he's smiling like he has everything in the world right there with him.

They're both beautiful. It's like they're made for each other.

Cat's always thought Jade was pretty, always. And she still sort of thinks that Beck is kind of gorgeous and that's just making this situation additionally awkward. Because she's even getting a little mad that it's not her up there holding his hand and strutting around like she owns the place.

And now Tori's done with the homework and is currently trying to get her attention but she could care less because now Beck's on the other end up the hall, looking back and smiling at her. A genuine smile is on his face and she know it's hers (and that makes her heart melt) because he pairs it with a slight raise of his eyebrows and a wave before disappearing around the corner with Jade.

She clutches that one smile and that simply little gesture to her chest as she gazes down the hall longingly. That night she dreams of his smile.

Again.

:::

:::

/

It's summer and things are changing and swirling, coming together in ways never thought possible.

Jade and Beck break up.

It's as big and horrific as it sounds. Cat's one of the first to know. Apparently they simply decided to "go their separate ways" and everyone knows what this _really_ means except Cat. So she just shrugs and pretends the urge to do a little happy dance isn't materializing in her head.

Summer brings changes. Changes that should knock her to the ground but they don't because Cat's too damn happy.

She doesn't know how it happened, exactly.

It just happened. She was lying in bed and it was like a punch to the gut when she realized that suddenly, her fairy tale world wasn't enough.

Out of instinct she'd simply snuck out one summer night and threw rocks at his window just like they do in the movies. He'd called from his window that whoever it was should leave or he'll call the cops, but she persisted until he threw open the window angrily.

His frown had diminished at once.

It had been crazy and stupid but he'd laughed anyway and snuck her in and asked her why the hell she was up so late and why she was at his house. She'd shrugged (even though she knew exactly why she was there) and collapsed into one of his leather chairs before looking up and smiling that little smile of hers.

They'd talked and laughed and watched stupid reality shows but she knows the whole time he was curious as to why she was there.

No answer came.

But there were many nights after that.

Not always at his house, though. One morning at around 1:34 (it's not like she was staring at the clock waiting up for him or anything) he'd come through her window and made her scream so loud the house shook. Thank God her parents weren't home.

And many nights they would sprawl out on the grass in the park and she'd ask him questions and he'd laugh and half-answer them. There was a lot of awkward silence too, but she liked it. Those moments where her nerves were tingling and she felt the urge to laugh and laugh and laugh at the irony of it all.

One night in particular, though, makes her summer. Heck, it even makes her life. They're both lying on their stomachs on the carpet, watching a horror movie courtesy of Beck himself. Cat's terrified, yelping and shrieking at the most inappropriate of times. It's not her fault, really. She just doesn't like horror movies.

After the movie he's getting ready to leave and she's curled up on her bed, staring at the wall with wide eyes. She's still shaking and she's sure sleeping tonight will be impossible. Glaring at him, Cat adds that this is all his fault.

Raising his eyebrows, Beck smirks and climbs back through the window, leaning down and kissing her cheek gently.

Cat's eyes go wide and she squeaks a little in alarm.

Beck is unfazed, and he simply smirks again before disappearing out her window.

For the rest of the night she curls up next to her window with warm summer air hitting her face and staring out, remembering the way his lips felt on her skin.

It's not the last time she'll feel them this summer, either.

:::

:::

/

There are whispers in the hall. Shouts in the lunchroom. Loads of messages cram her phone and she doesn't bother to read most of them because she already knows what they say:

_Wtf, cat? Ur dating BECK?_

_u and beck? This is some kind of joke, rite?_

_No. freaking. Way._

Cat doesn't care. After a long, blissful summer she's eager to return to school and the constant hum of voices that envelops them as they walked down the hall. She giggles at how funny it is that just a year ago she'd be that girl holding his hand and now she is.

Robbie still hits on her, Jade still seems a little ticked, and Rex is still perverted but she doesn't care about those things, either.

Nothing matters now but him and her.

When she gets home from school one day she scribbles '_B+C_' all over a page in her notebook.

:::

:::

/

It hurts so damn bad.

Numb. That's what Cat wants to be. Numb. Completely and utterly numb. Cold. Freezing, even. Anything that's an escape to the aching sensation in her stomach and the lump in her throat that gives her the notion that any seconds she's going to puke all over the cracked pavement beneath their feet.

Beck bites his lip and his hand is still gripping her shoulder comfortingly. Anything to help her calm down, to make this easier.

It doesn't work.

She cries. _Really_ cries. Cries so hard she hiccups and feels stupid and wants to morph into the brick wall she's leaning against.

The pain in her stomach is worse and it's spread to her heart now, and that hurts even more.

She can't believe he's doing this.

Not after he's told her countless times how much he loves her. How many times he's told her how much he loves being around her. How many times he's told her he doesn't care about the color of her hair or her 'issues', and that he loves her for her.

Beck tries again to comfort her. It doesn't work. At all.

Cat mumbles something about him giving her a ride home. He's not sure what she means but he does anyway and she stalls in his car when he pulls up to her house. She's biting her lip and it hurts and this is the part where he's supposed to wrap his arms around her and kiss her and tell her it's all going to be okay. But this time it's not and he won't be doing any of that because (and oh how it hurts to even think about) she's not his girlfriend anymore.

He murmurs another sincere apology, eyeing her sadly.

Abruptly, Cat practically flings herself from the car, unable to bear being in the same space as him anymore.

She runs inside her house with a churning stomach and a lump in her throat and throws her jacket down onto the carpet of her room.

She sprints to the bathroom and slams the door shut.

:::

:::

/

It's all entirely coincidental.

Probably not some twist of fate or even luck. It's just a simple coincidence.

After all, it's New York City. Something's bound to happen and they both expected it - just not this.

She's here because she's in a Broadway show. He's here because he's doing some things for an upcoming movie. And they both just happen to walk into a Starbucks on the corner surrounded by a billion others just like it.

Maybe it is fate.

Cat's sitting in a comfy leather seat, sipping her coffee and staring at the far red wall. Distracting enough. A lot's been on her mind lately and she's been busy. Her only alone time is now and she's wasting it away by staring at a wall.

Enter the ex-boyfriend.

Beck strolls in casually, not observing his surroundings enough to notice the red-haired girl in the corner. He sighs loudly, exhausted, and thanks the cashier before taking his coffee and sitting down by a window.

He makes the mistake of looking up.

It's_ her._ And a noise that scares him a little rises in his throat because really, what's the chance of seeing your ex-girlfriend again three years later in a Starbucks in New York City?

The chances are slim.

Cat hears and makes the mistake of looking, as well.

Instead of glaring or screaming like Beck expects her to, she gasps and giggles and rushes over to smother him in a tight embrace as if she's been waiting for him forever. She's _happy _to see him.

He's seriously underestimated the girl.

And it's almost like old times as she randomly busts into conversation, telling him a story about her show and how weird it is that they're both here at the same time and something about something else…

Beck notices she looks exactly the same. A little taller, maybe, and she's stopped wearing the bright, multi-colored skirts, but her hair is still the color of red velvet cupcakes and her voice is still high as if she's constantly being surprised.

He wants to say something, to stop her and chuckle and sit her down and ask_ her_ some things, but it's obvious she's not going to let up any time soon.

So he simply leans back in his seat, smiling and pondering the situation.

Maybe they've both been given a second chance.

:::

:::

/

Maybe it's the way her name rolls off his tongue or how she's always so bright and energetic or how she's always been the sweetest person he's ever known. He'll never know for sure.

Maybe it's how his lips feel against hers or how her hands grip his hair as she forces him closer and closer because she's just so _eager_ like that, or maybe it's how he's always been the nicest to her. She'll never know for sure.

And maybe she says those two beautiful words five seconds too late and he almost chokes in the middle of the ceremony but it's perfect in it's own little way. They prefer it that way.

The words are still ringing in Beck's ears like musical notes and the audience is clearing their throats uncomfortably as they stand there, gazing at each other. The priest even has to say it again so he can firmly grasp the situation.

But it's perfect in it's only little way when he kisses her and the room vibrates with a chorus of "Awww".

Maybe he did break her heart once. She doesn't care. She knows he won't do it again.

Maybe she is a little crazy sometimes. He doesn't care. He knows she can't help it.

They've never been perfect. They've never been close to it. But they fit, y'know? They just _work_ in a way they aren't expected to work. It's like defying gravity and it's never felt so damn good before.

And she cries a lot and he laughs a lot and they're both bumbling idiots but it's okay because it's still perfect. And it always will be.

Because even if he starts in some hit movie or she has to travel for her shows, it's all okay because they_ fit_, and one will always find a way back to the other. No matter what the cost. Because they're in love, the one thing she thought she'd never find and the one thing he thought he understood.

And maybe Tori and Andre are in the sea of family and friends waiting to greet them, raising their eyebrows questioningly as if to say: _now how on Earth did THEY happen?_

They just fit.

Like two lost puzzle pieces, coming together again.

For good.

* * *

DUDE THAT SUCKED SO BAD. i'm so tired right now it's not even funny. leave me a review. please. bye.


End file.
